internationalbroadcastsfandomcom-20200213-history
International Broadcasts Wiki:FAQ
FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS (FAQ) If you have questions about the wiki, you might consider reading this. Maybe one of the questions here might help you. Why do I have to register? International Broadcasts Wiki is an open wiki. It is open to all registered and unregistered users. Article creation and editing is open to all. But, uploading photos and videos is only accessible to registered users only. Don't worry, registration is easy. Just click the sign up button in the header and fill up the registration. Before Wikia creates your user page, you must confirm the registration via e-mail. Log in to your e-mail and confirm the wikia user page confirmation e-mail. After you confirm, consider checking your user page if it is created. If your user page is created, this means you're registered. When does IBWiki design the wiki? The wiki only designs the theme of our wiki when there is a special event/holiday approaching. For example, when Thanksgiving is right around the corner, IBWiki designs the background. We also change the button color, link color, header color and the main color of the pages. The change of design only occurs in any special event, a tribute for someone or something or any legal holiday both in the United States and the Philippines. Article creation: 'I want to add photos, videos, gallery, slideshow, etc. to my created page' Uploading of photos and videos, adding slideshows, galleries, sliders and tables to articles is only exclusive to registered users only. But, formatting is open to all. Registered or unregistered. The only permitted file types are the following: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv & oga. '' 'Fanfictions' Fanfiction movies, documentaries and TV series are not suitable to the wiki. If a fanfiction is created, this may be considered as vandalism. If you want to add a fanfiction, refer to the fanfiction version of the TV series you're spoofing. 'Articles of artists, singers, famous personalities, etc. By the beginning of 2014, IBWiki allows users to create articles about famous personalities, singers, artists, etc. This special allowance will begin at December 31, 2013 until present. Every article about famous personalities must have an infobox (now available on IBWiki) containing important information about the person. For instance, for the reader to fully understand the artist better. Editing: '''What's the difference between "good faith" and "bad faith" edits: Good faith edits means that what you are adding to an article is made with good intentions that other people will enjoy what you've contributed while bad faith edits is an edit that makes the community uncomfortable to your contribution. It can be something as simple as adding something known not to be true or in other words, adding something false in the entertainment world. This would be worst as vandalism and obscenities. 'How to know if the edit is a bad faith edit:' If a message saying that the edit is a bad faith is shown, this means that the edit is a bad faith. All bad faith edits must be reverted to the original. Policies: 'Policies page:' The policies page is restricted to anyone to edit except to the founder or other admins. The policies page is the page where the rules and regulations to the wiki is placed and not just for vandalism. 'Vandalism:' Vandalism is one of the most epidemic in editing in both Wikia and Wikipedia pages. To prevent this, vandalism is prohibited in the International Broadcasts Wiki. Please only add the truth about the page you're editing or creating. Think Before You Edit. 'Obscenities:' Obscenities are adding text, photos or videos with obscene/pornographic means. It is unauthorized to the wiki even if the show, documentary or film contains sexual references/pornographic material.